Village Hidden in the Clouds
Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Clouds") is the Hidden Village of the Land of Lightning. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. There have been four Raikage, the most recent being A. Use of lightning release techniques and swords seem to be common of ninja from this village. The village is located in a range of tall mountains, and is literally hidden in the clouds. The Raikage lives in a large structure built into the tallest mountain. History http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumogakure&action=edit&section=1Edit Previous Warshttp://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumogakure&action=edit&section=2Edit During the First Great Shinobi World War, Kumogakure fought with Konohagakure. A group of Kumogakure ninja known as the Kinkaku Force were responsible for the death of the Second Hokage when he stayed on to protect his team of shinobi. The war ended with an armistice treaty, but only after all of the Five Great Nations had been seriously damaged. Taming the Tailed Beastshttp://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumogakure&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/2/25/Eight_Tails_Restrained.pngKumogakure ninja restraining the Eight-Tails. Added by Deva 27 During the reign of the Third Raikage, some 30 years before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the village was plagued by the berserk attacks of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, due to its host not being able to control its power. The Third Raikage lead special teams to combat and re-seal the Eight-Tails in a special sealing pot. Many of the shinobi who participated lost their lives. As they could not dispose of such a valuable war deterrent, the village was forced to look for a more suitable jinchūriki. In time the village would come to select Killer Bee as the beast's host, and the Eight-Tails' rampages were brought to an end. Kumogakure has had two tailed beasts in its possession: the Two-Tailed Monster Cat, sealed within Yugito Nii, and the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, sealed within Killer Bee. Both are very skilled with their tailed beasts, so much so that Bee is regarded as one of only four ninja who can completely control a tailed beast. Because of the military potential Yugito and Bee pose, Kumogakure value both highly. Covert Activitieshttp://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumogakure&action=edit&section=4Edit Despite times of peace, Kumogakure has not demilitarized and in fact constantly seeks to have an edge on the other ninja villages, even going so far as kidnapping ninja with special abilities (such as Kushina Uzumaki). Nine years before the start of the series, after the end of another conflict between Kumogakure and Konohagakure, the villages decided to formally end their constant fighting. A Head Ninja was sent to Konoha to sign a peace treaty. While there the Head Ninja tried to kidnap Hinata Hyūga so as to gain the Byakugan. He was killed by her father, Hiashi, but Kumogakure, claiming to have no knowledge of the Head Ninja's motives, demanded Hiashi's body in compensation. They received the body of Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi, instead, Hizashi's cursed seal destroying his Byakugan upon death. No other village has been shown yet with so many attempts at stealing jutsu. Fourth Great Shinobi World Warhttp://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumogakure&action=edit&section=5Edit After Akatsuki captures Yugito and appears to capture Bee, the Raikage is so outraged by the loss of both that he convenes a Kage Summit to deal with the criminal organization. At the meeting, the Raikage voices his distrust for the other villages, claiming that only Kumogakure has never employed Akatsuki or had an Akatsuki representative. For these reasons, when the Shinobi Alliance is formed, the Raikage was selected by Mifune to lead the other villages in fighting Akatsuki during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Along with the fact that Kumogakure is the strongest of the five villages Kumogakure's has the most influence; the other ninja villages agree to have Bee (having only pretended to be captured) and Naruto Uzumaki sheltered from Akatsuki by Kumogakure. However, they were unaware that Kisame Hoshigaki, faked his own death at the hands of Killer Bee and the Fourth Raikage, and has been spying on them during the village's meeting about military strategies, while hiding inside Samehada that Bee took. The village has also provided a safe location to hide Bee and Naruto Uzumaki from Akatsuki. Kumogakure then became the location where the Alliance would gather their forces for battle. An entire military settlement was now at the base of one of the mountains which held a massive camp filled with Shinobi of all five great nations, as well as Samurai from the Land of Iron. Clans http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumogakure&action=edit&section=6Edit *Yotsuki clan Trivia http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumogakure&action=edit&section=7Edit *The second fanbook gives Kumogakure a population size of three out of five stars, a military strength of four out of five stars, and an economic strength of five out of five stars. It has the highest total of the five main shinobi villages, possessing the greatest economic strength and only rivaled in military strength by Iwagakure. *Several shinobi of the village have names that are based on letters of the Roman alphabet, including "A", "B", "C", and "J". *Also, several shinobi have names based on adjectives reflecting their personality, including Omoi, Karui, Samui, and Darui. *In real life, the Kumogakure school is a ninjutsu school dating back to the sixteenth century. *Several of the village's techniques have a pun of being an English name that has been given kanji that somewhat matches the Japanese pronunciation. Category:Locations Category:Organizations